


Kiss the Boys

by Osidiano



Series: Get Your Meme On [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gxkinkmeme on livejournal. Asuka crawls into Fubuki's bed to escape the "monster" in her room, and asks about the importance of first kisses. Fubuki decides that he's going to Hell when he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Boys

**Kiss the Boys**

"Are you still awake?"

Fubuki opened his eyes blearily, squinting at the digital numbers in red on his bedside table. Hadn't he just gotten to sleep only a moment ago? When the time finally registered in his drowsy mind, he realized that it was, indeed, still very, very early. It was two in the morning. He had been asleep for just under an hour before that tiny little voiced piped up, followed by tiny little hands on his bare shoulder. He had an exam in the morning, and while he knew that he didn't need to study for it, Fubuki was painfully aware that not even _he_ could ace a test if he slept through it. But there were big, pleading brown eyes behind messy blonde bangs peering over the edge of his bed at him, and he could not bring himself to just roll over and ignore her.

"Yeah. . .yes, I'm awake, Asuka," he yawned, stretching his arms above his head and feeling her hands fall away. She gripped the sheet tightly, bottom lip trembling just a little. Fubuki propped himself up on one elbow, a wave of concern washing over him. It was two in the morning: what on earth was Asuka doing awake at this hour? "Is everything okay?"

". . .There's a monster."

"A what?"

"A monster," she repeated in a terrified whisper, glancing back to the door for just a moment before tugging at her brother's blanket. "A _big_ monster. In my room."

"Do you want me to go get rid of it?" Fubuki asked, and he couldn't help but smile. Though most children separated by a nearly six year age gap would not be so close, Fubuki thought that his little sister was the cutest, most precious person alive. She was perfect and wonderful and could be forgiven for anything, including waking him up at ridiculous hours of the morning to go monster-hunting in her closet. He'd done it before, although the last time had been a month ago and he had woken up their parents with his whooping and hollering as he chased the imaginary ghoul down the hallway. Fubuki sat up all the way in his bed, preparing to swing his legs over the side and head down to his sister's room.

"No!" Asuka shook her head emphatically, squeezing her eyes shut in that endearing way that she did when she was trying so hard not to cry. Fubuki said her name softly and placed one hand over both of hers where they were wringing the comforter nervously. She sniffled and quietly squeaked: "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Her shoulders were shaking, and it broke his heart to see her looking that scared. Fubuki scooted back closer to the wall and opened his arms, welcoming her in without a word. A smile erupted onto her face, like the sun breaking through dark clouds, and Asuka clambered up onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, loving the way that she snuggled up to his collarbone and how his hugs seemed to swallow her whole. Her head rested just below his chin, her bangs tickling his neck when she shifted ever so slightly. Her hands were cold, one on his chest and the other curling around to just barely touch his back. _Perfect_. Fubuki closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep once more.

At least, that was the plan.

"Uhm. . .Fubuki?" her voice was muffled just a little against the dip of his clavicle. He sighed and kissed the top her head before loosening his grip enough for her to wiggle back and look up at him.

"Yes, Asuka? I promise that I cleaned out all the monsters from under my bed earlier."

"It's not that. Well, uhm. . . Are you really sleepy right now?"

"I'm never too sleepy for you," he told her, and had to resist the urge to yawn again. Fubuki had almost said that he wasn't sleepy at all, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to his little sister. Besides, she would have seen right through it, anyway. Asuka furrowed her brows thoughtfully and spoke after a moment's hesitation.

". . .It's about something that happened earlier today at school."

"Okay."

"You know my friend, Sachiko? Well, she kissed a boy today during gym while the teacher wasn't looking," she said in a rush, avoiding Fubuki's puzzled look. Asuka was just starting the fourth grade; didn't she still have another year or two left of disliking boys? And where was this conversation headed? Asuka tilted her head down, concentrating her gaze on the ridge of his collarbone as she continued. "I told Mama about it and she said that first kisses were really important, and that girls shouldn't just give them out to anybody—"

"Well, Mom's absolutely right," he interjected vehemently, hoping that Asuka hadn't followed her little friend's example and started kissing boys. Fubuki was getting ready to finish up his last year at the middle school, and the idea of going off to high school just as his sweet, innocent baby sister discovered that boys didn't actually have any life-threatening diseases was downright terrifying. "Your first kiss should only go to someone really, _really_ special."

". . .Will you be my first kiss, Fubuki?"

Time seemed to come to a screeching, mind-shattering halt. He stared at her, completely lost for words. Fubuki had never before been speechless; it was an odd and wholly uncomfortable feeling. He shifted uncomfortably where he lay, letting his gaze wander aimlessly while he tried to find the proper response. Asuka was still looking at him with those big pleading eyes, though, and he had never been very good at telling her 'no.'

"Ahm. . .All right. But then we have to go to sleep, okay? And. . .and you can't tell Mom or Dad in the morning. It has to be our little secret, okay?"

Asuka just smiled and nodded.

He had meant for it to be a chaste kiss, like the kind he frequently gave her on the cheek or forehead. Fubuki had only meant for it to last a second, maybe two at the most. But then his mouth was over hers, her lips soft and awkward against his. She closed her eyes, squeezed them shut tight and held her breath. His hands, as though controlled by another mind entirely, were on her face and the back of her neck, gently holding her in place. She held onto him by the forearms. It was like someone else was there, kissing her instead, he told himself. Because Fubuki was a good big brother, and while he loved his baby sister dearly, he would never do something like this.

Asuka's lips parted when she could no longer hold her breath, and she inhaled sharply just before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like wet mint and sleep daze, hot and uncertain and so _scared_ that he felt it in the way that her body tensed in his grip. It was kind of exciting. He closed his eyes and wondered if this meant he was going to Hell.

He finally let her go, and when he did, she stared up at him with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling quickly against his. Fubuki kissed her forehead, and held her close like she was precious:

"I love you, Asuka. Don't ever kiss other boys."


End file.
